


can't stand it

by moonjongyeup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camboy!Zelo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, daehyuns a perv, jonglo - Freeform, jongup tops, jongups kind of a loser, late night laundry washing, mentions of youngjae/daehyun, they fuck after knowing each other for like two months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjongyeup/pseuds/moonjongyeup
Summary: camboy!zelo; jongup didn't know what to expect when daehyun sent him a suspicious link over imessage but he decided, fuck it, why not look what the idiot sent him? he had made a mistake





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic i put up on here and ive been here for like two years so here haha

  "Do you watch porn?" Daehyun asked as he flipped through the pages of his math textbook, his homework was tossed to the side and Jongup grew frustrated at the man.  
 He snatched the textbook from Daehyun and scanned through the book to look for the assigned pages,  
"Sure I do." Jongup answered plainly as if it was already obvious, everyone watches porn. Daehyun wasn't satisfied with his answer.  
"What kinda porn?" Daehyun asked as he placed his hands on his cheeks with curiosity in his eyes, Jongup squinted at him,  
"Why do you want to know, creep? Go do your homework or go home."  
"I just wanna know," Daehyun whined as he picked up his pencil and started scribbling random things on a piece of paper, trying to make Jongup think he's doing something when he's really not.  
 Jongup isn't stupid.  
"I watch normal porn. There, do your work."  
"What's _normal_ porn to you? Gay porn? Futa? Hentai? Camgirls? Cam _boys_? Bdsm?" Daehyun asked with a grin. Jongup sighed and rubbed his face tiredly,  
"Go home Daehyun."  
"But I still need help on my homework-"  
"You haven't been doing anything the whole 3 hours you've been here."  
"Fair point."  
-  
**_New message from DaehYUCK!_**  
 Jongup glared at his phone and rolled his eyes, he won't answer the idiot.  
His phone buzzed again and it was Daehyun again, the only person who would text him late at night. Or the only person who would text him. He's Jongup's only friend.

**_Daehyuck - 9:54 pm : hey uppie oppa <3_ **

He needs more friends.

_**Jongup: please die** _

**_Daehyuck: aww dont b like that:(_ **

**_Jongup: what do u want u should be doing ur homework, stupid monkey_ **

**_Daehyuck: pls stop bringing up my old photos and calling me a monkey thx_ **

**_Daehyuck: anyways... i wanna send u smthn. i think u will find it.. appealing_ **

Daehyun sent a link and Jongup can already tell its probably porn. He just didn't know what kind of porn knowing Daehyun is filled with surprises.

**_Jongup: what is that u nasty, get away_ **

**_Daehyuck: why r u so rude_ **

**_Jongup: shut up_ **

**_Daehyuck: just watch it pls the guy is cute nd he's young and he's by himself_ **

**_Daehyuck: its a camboy_ **

 Jongup rolled his eyes and pulled out his computer, turning it on and typing in the relatively short link into the browser. If the guy is young, he's probably like either 18 or 19 years old.  
 Once the link loaded, in front of him sat a blonde boy with his legs spread wide open as he laid back on his bed, three fingers thrusting deeply in and out of him.  
 He was pretty was all Jongup could say. His moans and his voice were nasally but it was cute to him.  
He took a deep breath, his sharp eyes watching the blonde in front of him get on all fours and continue to thrust into himself after looking at the comments for requests. He noticed the boy's user was Zelo0282  
 Jongup licked his dry lips as he tried to ignore the growing heat in his pants, Zelo cried out when he hit his prostate and moaned loudly, Jongup had to turn down his volume with his face burning a deep shade of red.  
 " _Fuck_.." Jongup groaned as he reached down and pulled down his sweatpants quickly, his hand slid inside of his boxers and he grabbed his cock, rubbing the slit then the base of his cock, moving his hand up and down slowly.  
_Shit_ this camboy really turned him on. Jongup continued to fist his cock as Zelo's rhythm quickened, Jongup followed along.  
 Once the blonde came with another loud cry Jongup did the same, his head gently hit the back of his headboard as he breathed in heavily, looking at the boy wiping himself quietly in the camera.  
 The boy then looked up at the camera and gave the audience a lazy smile,  
 "Until next time." He waved and the broadcast ended.  
 Jongup soon realized he needed to clean up and that he just jacked off to a camboy, which he would never do until now. Jongup masturbated only a few times in his life to porn, never camboys, it's sad.  
 And he's never had a girlfriend either so he's been attracted to guys since then and only dated a few (which all lasted a measly month). And yeah, he's still a virgin.  
 Jongup grabbed a tissue box that was nearby and wiped up the fresh cum from his dick then pull off his cum covered shirt and tossed it somewhere in the room.  
 He pulled out his phone and texted Daehyun.  
**_Jongup: i hate you_**

**_Daehyuck: u liked it didnt u ;)_ **

-  
 Jongup's room _reeked_. He had been ignoring his chores and instead he studied, studied, showered and used the toilet, went to the gym then watched some of Zelo's.. sessions and hadn't texted Daehyun for the past 3 weeks. Recently he wouldn't get over the boy, he couldn't stop watching. Sometimes he rewatched livestreams that were recorded by others.  
 Jongup had realized while he was in the middle of brushing his teeth, about to go to sleep and rest that he had forgotten about all his chores..  
 He spit out the paste and washed his mouth. He started to walk around his apartment and pick up his dirty clothes that are everywhere, he's not the most hygienic person, he tosses his clothes all over his apartment and never bothers to pick them up unless he wants to wear it again.  
 Gross, he knows. Daehyun tells him all the time. He threw all the dirty clothes in his already full laundry basket. He groans, it was 2 am. _2 am._  
 He would do it tomorrow but knowing himself, he'd do it in another 2 weeks if he skipped out on it now.  
So here he was, half asleep with music blasting through his earphones as he held his large basket of dirty clothes standing in the elevator waiting for it to go down to the basement floor.  
 The door was still open and Jongup could hear the sounds of footsteps running. Jongup wasn't paying attention to the person who ran in before the doors closed so he asked, pulling out an earphone bud.  
 "Which floor?"  
 "Basement." A nasally voice responded. Jongup squinted in confusion as if he knew the voice from somewhere but brushed it off, probably his mind playing tricks on him.  
 He pressed the button again and hummed. He looked over at the person next to him and his heart almost stopped.  
 He quickly looked away once the man he knew as Zelo looked back at him. He was way taller than Jongup expected.  
 He looked smaller in his livestreams as he was the embodiment of a twink online. In real life he was prettier but taller, still really cute and attractive.  
 Jongup's eyes wandered over Zelo looking at him slowly from his toe to head. Zelo wore gray sweatpants and a red flannel over a white t-shirt, his blonde hair with obvious black roots was messed up. He wore no makeup like he did in his livestreams, Jongup had noticed.  
 He could see his acne scars and Jongup still thought the man looked ethereal. He wore the same earrings he'd seen in all his videos.  
He didn't dare look at Zelo's eyes, they were still piercing and cat-like in real life. Jongup could barely breathe around him.  
 Zelo seemed to notice the stiff, shorter man beside him. He scooted closer to him and grinned at him, sticking his hand out in front of him,  
"Hey. I'm Junhong." He awkwardly said, Jongup stared at him for a few seconds. If it were someone else he would say,  
' _Okay but did I ask?_ '  
 But Zelo-- No, Junhong was different. He's been in Jongup's mind ever since he saw his first live. Junhong cleared his throat and Jongup jumped, he quickly shook his hand before dropping it back to his side.  
"I'm Jongup," He murmured, his face turning red. Junhong seemed to think it was cute because he just smiled and, _oh my god_ , Jongup was burning up because of Junhong's adorable smile and the way his eyes fold into cute crescents.  
 The elevator dinged and Jongup quickly walked out first and walked towards the washing machine. He opened the lid and just tossed all his clothes in carelessly. Junhong was next to him, carefully separating the reds and whites. Jongup should've done that too but he had already put in the detergent.  
 He shut the lid and started the wash, he sat on top of one of the countertops as he played around with his phone, trying not to make eye contact with the blonde across from him.  
 It didn't work, Junhong came and tapped Jongup's shoulder for him to take out his earphones.  
"What floor do you live on?"  
"Six."  
"Cool, me too," Junhong grinned. Jongup finds it really hard to believe this is the same male minx from the broadcasts he jerks off to every few days.  
"Why are you so tense?" Junhong asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.  
"What do you mean?" Jongup asked as if he didn't know what the taller was asking,  
"Ever since you got a look at my face you've been nervous. Am I that pretty?" Junhong joked but he was right, Jongup really thought he was pretty.  
"Yea, you are pretty but don't flatter yourself."  
 Junhong took a seat on the counter next to Jongup,  
"Thanks anyways, means a lot coming from a handsome guy like you." Junhong hummed, kicking his legs back in forth.  
 Jongup was red once again, Junhong already could tell he got flustered easily.  
"How old are you?" Junhong asked.  
"Twenty."  
"I'm still 19," Junhong pouted, he wanted to be older than the blue haired man,  
"No way," Jongup was surprised, Junhong was so tall he for sure thought he would be older.  
"Yeah don't worry so many people that are older than me are usually short, I get used to it." Junhong kept the same smile on his face, "Why are you doing laundry so late?"  
 Jongup didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not about his 3 weeks smelly clothes,  
"Forgot about my chores.." Jongup muttered, "Then I suddenly remembered while brushing my teeth now _bam_ , I'm here. Why are you here late?"  
"I always do my laundry late, doing my laundry in the afternoon and morning is difficult because of how packed it gets and some people are merciful about getting the empty dryer."  
 Jongup hummed, he understood.   People here were vicious when it came to laundry or just buying a soda from the vending machine, the machine has a hard time taking the bill so you have to shove it in there a few times.  
 It's only been 10 minutes, Jongup stood up and walked towards the vending machine and pulled out two crumpled up one dollar bills from his pocket. Jongup didn't notice but, Junhong eyed him as he walked, his ass especially.  
 Jongup tried to wriggle the bills into the machine and it finally took it after a few tries, he pressed a button with a Coca-cola label and picture on it and listened as he heard the bottle drop down.  
 Jongup bent over to grab the bottle from the slot and Junhong gave extra attention to his rounded ass, he really wanted to go up to him and slap it. But they were still strangers and Junhong didn't want to creep.  
 Before he arrived when he had seen Jongup with his back against the wall of the elevator as he scrolled through his phone, he started running towards the doors before it could close, he wanted to get close with him and not miss his chance.  
 Junhong thinks Jongup is prettier, no matter what the older says. Junhong likes his deep bags, his messy blue hair and the freckle on his nose was really cute.  
 But now he also has a sudden interest in his round and nicely shaped ass.  
 Jongup sat on the counter again, opening up the bottle and taking a long sip. Junhong had a hard time trying to control himself and not to hit on him into the first 40 minutes they've met.  
"So.. Do you go to school?" Jongup asked, Junhong nodded,  
"I go to the school near here where the small coffee shop is." Junhong said, contemplating whether to ask him out to the shop but decided against it.  
"I go there too, what's your major?" Jongup asked, twisting the cap to close the bottle.  
"Music, how about you?" Junhong asked, watching as Jongup took a long gulp of his coke. His Adams-apple bobbing up and down as he did so. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and responded,  
"I major in dance."  
"I dance but I don't think I'm good so I chose music instead since I believe that's what I'm better at," Junhong said, scratching his cheek with his index finger. He stood humble but Jongup believed he was probably good at dancing.  
"You're probably really good," Jongup nudged him with his elbow.  
"No," Junhong laughed, elbowing Jongup back but a little too roughly in the ribs since Jongup let out an 'oof' but chose to ignore it to not cause himself embarrassment.  
"Show me sometime?" Jongup asked, looking up at Junhong with a bright, toothy smile with his bunny teeth.  
"Maybe." Junhong hummed.  
 They both sat there ranting away waiting for their laundry until they realized it finished after 20 minutes and had to put it in the dryer.  
-  
 It was another afternoon of watching one of Junhong's streams. This time Junhong was taking requests from his viewers.  
 Jongup was wary of requesting anything from Junhong. It was sort of weird now since he knew Junhong outside of his videos.  
 The blonde was still delectable and hot though there's no denying that.  
Someone had requested Junhong to cosplay as a maid and Jongup noticed Junhong cringe at the comment.  
"I don't have a maid's costume, sorry." Junhong's soft voice rang throughout Jongup's room. Jongup had finally requested Junhong to dance.  
 Junhong had told Jongup before that he danced like the blue-haired man did but he had never shown him because he was too embarrassed.  
 Now was his chance to see Junhong in action. Junhong wasn't shy about this request whilst he moved his laptop camera to face him as he stood in an empty area in his room. He leaned over to turn on his speaker to play music. Jongup recognized it as a Chris Brown song. He could hear it already from next door.  
 Junhong's full body came into view and all he wore were black tight, _tight_ jeans, you could clearly make out his bulge. He wore a white wife beater and a hat to cover his face.  
 First he started off slow with sudden movements and suddenly his body contracted and hinged. He gave sudden sinkings and almost instantaneous rises, almost sashaying across the small area he had room for.  
 He decided to please his viewers by adding a few sexual moves like thrusting his body down on the floor and picking up his shirt a little to show his muscled stomach.  
 Jongup was enticed by the boy's performance, he kept his eyes glued the whole time and could not look away.  
 Junhong is a wonder. He finished and was left panting, staring at the comments, flushing from the compliments he was receiving.  
 It was his first time doing something that wasn't him masturbating to please others and doing something he loves.  
 Jongup realized he had a weird feeling in his stomach everytime Junhong smiled that pretty smile he had and his expression when fucked into himself.  
-  
 "Dude so the guy I hooked up with last night was _amazing_ ," Daehyun sighed dreamily while he had his arm around Jongup's shoulder as they walked to Jongup's apartment.  
"I don't care." Jongup said bluntly, walking into the elevator with his stupid best friend,  
"His name is Youngjae, I got his number too. He was soo pretty and he had thick lips that I could pull on-"  
"Why are you even here, fat lips," Jongup hissed, he didn't want to hear about Daehyun's sex life. Especially since he had more of a life than Jongup did.  
 Jongup had never brought up to him that he had met the "infamous" Zelo and that he was his neighbor, it was all too weird and Daehyun would be screaming about it. Lately Jongup had been making excuses to go wash his clothes late at night and Junhong would always be there on his phone, or when they saw each other at school and occasionally waved at each other. They would greet each other and talk about anything and seeing if they wanted to get lunch together. It was all perfect to Jongup. It's been like this for a month.  
 "Hey don't make fun of my lips," Daehyun pouted and pressed to fingers to his lips and felt them around, "I'm here to be a good friend and hang out with you."  
"I didn't ask for you to be a good friend."  
"Yeah well you seem happier and not spaced out lately so I wanted to come and see what's going on. So spill the tea-"  
"Shut up." Jongup groaned, glaring at Daehyun. If only looks could kill.  
"Do you have a crush on someone?" Daehyun asked, Jongup ignored him when they walked out of the small elevator and towards his apartment.  
 Sadly for Jongup, Junhong was just fishing his keys out from his pocket and about to open the door until he looked up and saw Jongup. He grinned and waved at him before opening his door and going inside.  
 Jongup closed his eyes tightly and mentally prayed Daehyun's dumbass didn't see Junhong and wasn't about to yell at him for knowing him.  
".. Was that who I think it was?" Daehyun gasped, punching Jongup's side, "And did he just wave at you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Jongup said and continued walking towards his apartment, Daehyun caught up,  
"Don't play dumb, I know that was Zelo! How do you know him? Have you guys done anything yet? Is he good in bed? He's so tall! Is his dick big? How and when did you two meet-"  
" _Jesus_ shut up before I leave you outside, I'll explain inside." Jongup was getting annoyed by Daehyun's pestering questions,  
"I'm your best friend, you should've told me," Daehyun sounded almost hurt but Jongup wasn't falling for that,  
"Daehyun I know you just want drama so you can tell that friend of yours, Himchan. But I'll kill you this time if you tell him."  
"Himchan wouldn't even tell anyone-"  
"Daehyun," Jongup warned, entering his home and shutting the door behind Daehyun.  
"Okay okay just tell me~" Daehyun whined.  
"We're just sort of friends, okay? That's it."  
 Daehyun didn't seem like he was believing him much but continued,  
"How'd you two meet?"  
"He's my neighbor, as you saw, and we see each other at the laundromat sometimes." Jongup said as he walked into his fridge to grab a water bottle.  
" _Sometimes_? I bet you go there like every hour he's there because you're desperate to get laid," Daehyun laughed loudly and Jongup could almost slap the bottle clean across Daehyun's face, instead he grumbled,  
"Whatever."  
"Have you guys fucked yet?" Daehyun asked, tilting his head with a big stupid smile on his face.  
Jongup almost spit out his water in Daehyun's face,  
"No you _dumbass_ , what part of just friends don't you get?" Jongup growled, actually hitting Daehyun with his water bottle this time.  
"Ow don't be so cruel," Daehyun pouted,  
"Get out and go do your homework or something, monkey." Jongup walked over to his front door and opened it wide for Daehyun to get out.  
 There to greet Jongup was Junhong with a bewildered look on his face. Junhong stood aside as Jongup pushed a smug Daehyun out the door, they both watched as Daehyun skipped towards the elevator like the idiot he is. Junhong turned to look at the shorter man again.  
"I have a favor to ask," Junhong said, giving Jongup a lopsided smile, standing in front of the Moon residence.  
"And that is?" Jongup asked with an eyebrow raised, opening the door wider.  
"Um so.. I don't know how to explain this.." Junhong trailed off, "Well.. I'm sort of? pretty much a camboy."  
Jongup pretended to be shocked.  
"I know you know because I heard you and your loud friend, dork."  
Jongup shrugged and responded,  
"Now that we went over that, what's the favor?"  
"My boss called me earlier and told me to.. What's the word.. _Spice_ things up a little. He told me to have sex with someone for the next livestream and I don't have anyone else to ask." Junhong felt embarrassed as he had only known his neighbor for a few months since he moved in and he's asking him for such a thing.  
"Am I the only person you turn to for this sort of thing? I'm flattered." Jongup almost snorted, he leaned his head against the door frame with his arms crossed and he thought for a few minutes, "I'll do it."  
"Really?" Sparkles practically shone from Junhong's eyes, "But we've only known each other for a month is it really okay?"  
"Gotta pay those bills somehow, huh?" Jongup joked and Junhong just blushed, looking away in embarrassment, "You asked me anyways."  
"Is it alright if you come over at six to start? We'll start planning there." Junhong mumbled, barely looking at Jongup in the eyes as he spoke.

-  
  
 "Listen before we start I just want to tell you I'm a virgin." Jongup let out all at once as he stepped foot into Junhong's apartment.  
 Junhong looked at the blushing male in amusement,  
"Are you trying to make me feel better or something?" Junhong laughed, "There's no way you're a virgin."  
"I thought it was obvious I was, my only friend is Daehyun and I'm literally the most awkward and quiet person you would ever meet." Jongup sighed and looked away, he agreed to helping Junhong out but now he feels unfit for it.  
 But Junhong still looked at him with an encouraging smile,  
"It's alright. We can take it slow. You know how everything works though right?"  
"Y-Yeah," Jongup feels way too nervous when he enters Junhong's room, the room he had watched Junhong fuck himself in just days ago.  
 He watches as Junhong turns on his computer and turns his camera on after logging into the site he and Jongup used.  
 Jongup felt his breath hitch once Junhong towered over him looking mesmerizing and enticing with his glossy pink lips.  
 The blonde's eyes flickered from Jongup's eyes to his parted lips, Jongup felt like laughing at how awkward he was acting and how obviously Junhong wanted to kiss him just as bad as he did.  
 "Just kiss me loser." Jongup whispered with a mischievous grin as he leaned up and captured Junhong in a kiss, cupping his face with one of his hands and squishing his cheeks together making his lips puff out cutely.  
 Junhong was caught off guard when he felt the lips he longed for on his own, he felt bad that he couldn't enjoy the moment longer because he was still streaming and he had to get a move on.  
 Junhong opened his mouth hoping Jongup would get the hint and _oh_ , did he get the hint. Junhong decided Jongup is a really good kisser.  
 Jongup languidly moved his tongue into Junhong's mouth, swirling the pink muscle around the blonde's own tongue, hungrily kissing him.  
 Junhong moaned when he felt Jongup grab the hairs on the back of his head to pull away from the kiss with saliva still connecting their lips.  
 Junhong was left speechless at how aggressive Jongup had gotten. He decided to take action and grabbed Jongup by the hips and pushed him onto the bed to sit back and watch him striptease for him.  
 Junhong saw this certain glint in Jongup's eyes when he watched him though he wasn't sure what it was but he knew that little glint indicated Jongup wanted him as much as he did. Jongup wasn't surprised on how languid Junhong was with his subtle movements and how his hips were so slender and how his naked, milky white legs were so long and beautiful.  
 Jongup could stare at Junhong's naked body all day. But right now he was more focused on making red and purple marks on the boy's pale body.  
"Your body is a masterpiece. That tattoo on your abdomen makes you sexier than you already are." Jongup murmured in the shell of Junhong's ear with the same cunning smirk he held.  
 Junhong whined, he could feel goosebumps all over his body from the sensual whispers he heard from Jongup while he gave him numerous hickeys all over his naked body.  
 He loved how Jongup's mouth worked, how he bites his pale skin between his teeth then sucking on it with deep groans while Junhong massages his hard on over his pants. He loves how his tongue feels against him when he licks over the bruises he makes. His large hands pinning his bare hips down against the soft bed turns him on even more. It felt like heaven to Junhong. He'd never been treated so softly before.  
"They want me to go rougher on you." Jongup murmured between going back and kissing Junhong's lips. He adored how his lips felt and probably would never get enough after finally having a taste.  
"Turn off the comments" Junhong said without thought, "I don't care how pissed my boss or these viewers get I like being treated like a prince."  
Junhong stuck his tongue out playfully at Jongup who just rolled his eyes with a grin. He reached over towards the computer on the nightstand and clicked on 'Disable Comments'.  
 He quickly returned to Junhong and pushed him back down to kiss him more, the blonde squealed and wrapped his legs around the older's back.  
 He rubbed Jongup's seemingly toned chest in circular motions and reached down to pull off his shirt, he hadn't seen Jongup's body before and it was unfair to him. He knows Jongup had always seen Junhong naked.  
 Jongup pulled off his shirt as Junhong laid back on the bed watching him with wide eyes.  
"What the fuck." Junhong gasped when he saw Jongup had abs. He definitely did not expect the latter to have such a toned body.  
"Are you surprised?"Jongup blushed, covering his mouth from chuckling at Junhong's reaction.  
"God damn it you just got way hotter than you already are," Junhong sighed, pulling Jongup down for another messy kiss, their teeth accidentally clanking together.  
 Junhong quickly took this as an opportunity to start unbuttoning the man's jeans and pulling them down to just in his underwear then promptly sitting on his lap.  
"Are you really a virgin?" Junhong asked teasingly, rolling his hips back and forth against Jongup, his ass prominently on his dick outline. He decided to take it up a notch.  
"Don't make me say it again. It's embarrassing." Jongup hissed when Junhong's hand made it to his clothed crotch.  
"You're _way_ ~ too good at this to be one."  
"And my dick would feel really good up your pretty little ass right now." Jongup cursed when Junhong slid his slim fingers down his boxers and swirling a finger around the tip.  
"Only in exchange for a lot of kisses. I really like those from you." Junhong hummed, his whole hand down the man's boxers as he gripped his girth loosely. He started to move his hand in a rhythmic motion and enjoyed every little moan that escaped Jongup's lips while he jacked him off.  
"Is this the cock that jacks off to me every time I broadcast? Hm? How dirty of you _Jonguppie_."  
 Jongup really liked that nickname. Junhong could call him garbage and he would still like it, he'd like whatever Junhong would.  
"Not gonna lie I've been doing the same, I've only been thinking dirty thoughts of you every time I touched my cock or saw you around." Junhong chuckled at Jongup falling apart under him whilst he gave him opened mouthed kisses.  
"Don't come just yet baby we're only getting started." Junhong whispered, pulling his hand away from Jongup's cock.  
"I'm getting so impatient with you, Junhong." Jongup sighed, grabbing Junhong and flipping him over back onto the bed with his hands pinned above him with one of Jongup's hands. Jongup used to other to touch Junhong's red and bruised, puffy lips. Junhong slightly opened his mouth and Jongup commanded,  
"Suck."  
 Junhong did as he asked and thoroughly did so to please Jongup. His needy tongue wrapped around his three large fingers and salivated them.  
"Enough," Jongup said and Junhong stopped, he pulled his fingers out; saliva dripping from them, the saliva still connected to Junhong's lips. Jongup slowly dragged the three fingers down Junhong's toned chest and down to his ass.  
"Jesus christ stop teasing me— a-ah!" Junhong let out a delicious moan once Jongup entered his fingers in, making him smirk in triumph.  
"Such a dirty princess." Jongup seethed through his teeth as he shoved his fingers in deeper. He leaned up and connected his lips with Junhong's again. Junhong moaned loudly as Jongup shoved his fingers in and out of his tight ass. No matter how much Junhong masturbated on his own his ass would still be tight.  
"I'm.. Your.. Dirty.. Princess" Junhong breathed between kisses, he let out his same nasally moans that Jongup would always hear online and god was he happy to know that he was causing them.  
 Jongup's fingers slid over a bump inside of Junhong and Junhong choked on his moans, letting out a high pitched squeal.  
"Bingo~" Jongup sniggered, pulling out his fingers. Junhong glanced down at Jongup's erection and tried to touch it but Jongup gently pushed his hand away,  
"Condom or no condom?" Jongup murmured as he slathered up his cock with his precum to make it less painful for Junhong,  
"I don't care I just want to feel all of you. Hurry up." Junhong panted, "Oh fuck." The blonde threw his head back with a loud moan,  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck you're still so damn tight— Shit." Jongup gripped Junhong's hips tightly,  
"Jonguppie.."Junhong moaned Jongup's name like a mantra as he fucked into him, holding one of his long legs over his shoulder. He kept this position as he hit Junhong's prostate repeatedly, he enjoyed the girlish moans the younger emitted from his sinful lips.  
 Jongup turned Junhong over and pounded into him again with so much force, Junhong had to bite his pillow so he wouldn't scream too loudly for the neighbors to hear. The sound of sticky and sweaty skin slapping against each other made Junhong release the pillow and moan to his content.  
 Jongup smirked, "Keep making those beautiful sounds baby. Let the whole floor know that you moan like a little bitch for me."  
 Junhong's hazy lust-filled eyes started tearing up in pleasure once Jongup's large hand wrapped around the base of his cock and jerked him off while he fucked him from behind.  
"Jonguppie~ I'm almost.." Junhong wheezed, he was losing his voice from his loud moaning. Jongup was grunting, he bit down on his bottom lip,  
"I'm almost there too baby just.." And with that Jongup released his seed into Junhong with a satisfied moan. Junhong came afterwords as Jongup's thrusting slowed down. He pulled out of Junhong, he looked down at the shivering boy who was still cumming and admired his work. Hickies, bite marks and purple/red bruises all over the beautiful boy.

Though Junhong pouted when he felt nothing inside of him he cuddled into Jongup who fell besides him tiredly.  
"Jongup.." Junhong murmured as he laid on the man's heaving chest. Jongup hummed in response, running his hands through Junhong's blonde hair,  
"My manager didn't really want me to fuck someone on camera I really just wanted you." Junhong let out a muffled laugh as Jongup sighed heavily, "Plus it was hot that other people were watching." Junhong added. Jongup pulled on his cheek.  
"I fell for your trap. It was worth it though."  
The older man watched Junhong sit up, stretch slightly then lean over and stopped the livestream.  
"So.. Without your say now you're my boyfriend." Junhong yelped when he felt Jongup grab him from behind, he turned his head and saw Jongup towering over him with a leering smirk. Junhong held a twinkle in his eye when he grinned up at the man, "I'm more than okay with that.."  
"Round two then?"  
Junhong allowed himself to be carelessly flipped over on his back, his legs automatically hooked around Jongup's hips, he grinned back at him,  
"Round two."

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my girlfriend who likes himup more than jonglo, this was written months ago but i never finished it til now, eh. might write a continuation idk; posted on ao3 with the user moonjongyeup and on aff with the user ayatoo. thank you for reading!


End file.
